Cyrennica
Overview Lore Around 120 AMi is when the first human city in Andalucia was built by the second generation of Andalaucians. It was built by the first crowned Leader of the tribes, Thelogian. He named the city after the name of his wife, Cyrennica. Cyrennica was built with the Limestone and Sand in the nearby cliffs and mountains, they had also developed great craftsmanship and artistry with their interactions with the wisps. The Andalucians, fast and eager learners, were able to create incredible structures in Cyrennica that stand till this day. Sunstrider, a member of the Navu tribe, was to be the next leader of Cyrennica if not for Gorgath plumaging the world into war. The events folding past his attack are yet to be told, however it is hinted that the battle ended in defeat as King Bulwar now sits on the throne. Arena The Cyrennica Arena is home to all of the most famed duelists in Andalucian history, where King Bulwar hosts the tournaments in a grandiose fashion. The Champions of the tournaments are awarded with prizes along the lines of precious gems and other fortune. Whenever the King attends the tournament the Arena is outfitted with many extravagent banners and commodities. Dueling Tournaments can be found on the main Dungeon Realms Forums, where often times players and moderators alike will hold tournaments of glory. Palace The Cyrennica Palace is home to King Bulwar , the Leader of Cyrennica. Inside the Palace, there is a multitude of corridors, which include, but are not limited to a Library, a Living Room, the King's Quarters, the Throne Room, and other staff quarters. Inside the Palace there is many guards and other staff. The librarian is found stacking and organizing books. Miscellaneous Allegiance: Cyrennica is a human city, enemied to both the forces of Gorgath, the bandits and the denizens of the swamp lands. It is naturally expected to find more enemies outside of Cyrennica than friends when you venture into the wilderness. Coordinates: (-400, 400). Players often use Cyrennica Teleportation Scrolls to locate the Plaza of Cyrennica, which could have them ending up in some corner of the city. These coordinates should lead you to the center of the Plaza where the Grand Fountain is. Notable Locations: The Arena, the Market, the Palace. You will find that most players have their shops stationed in the Plaza of Cyrennica, where the grand fountain is situated. A merchant is found in one of his shop locations. Additionally, there is a Blacksmith with a Skill Trainer, some Anvils, and potentially player-owned shops depending on the time of day. The most populated place is the Bank, where there is Ender Chests to bank your precious commodities and a plethora of players speaking with one another. Zone: Primarily a Safe-Zone within the walls, but if you venture out to the Graveyard it is Chaotic. When you exit Cyrennica through the arch which leads to the Plains of Cyrene, you will find that it remains a Safe-Zone until you progress further through the plains where it will progressively change into a Wilderness Zone and possibly Chaotic if you traverse through Harrison Fields. NPCs: There are many NPC's (Non-playable Characters) which inhabit Cyrennica. Most of them are simply people whom play a minor role in the City and might just speak helpful hints or welcome you or encourage your journey through Andalucia. Others, however, are involved with the mechanics of Dungeon Realms. Cyrennica is home to a multitude of NPC's, but the most useful NPCs are: *Merchant (The merchants allow for the exchanging of scraps, ores, and other mechanics in Dungeon Realms. There is one merchant situated in his stall in the center of Cyrennica. See the Merchants and Armor Scraps Game Guide for more information). *Skill Trainer (The Skill Trainer allows you to purchase one of the items involved with Professions, explained in the appropriate Game Guide. He is located at the Cyrennica Blacksmith shop, where he can be found to sell Pickaxes, Hoes, and a Fishing Rod. Currently, only the Pickaxe is of use, as the other professions have not been added). *Animal Tamer'' (You will likely find the Animal Tamer situated near the Grand Fountain in the Plaza. He will be selling mounts, rideable options for players to purchase for a certain number of gems. This concept is explained in the Permanent Untradeables Game Guide. Currently, he only sells a Pig Mount in the form of a saddle.)'' *Item Vendor (The Item Vendor is located below a building adjacent to the entrance to the City. You cannot sell any of your items to him, but he is an NPC which allows you to purchase Orbs of Peace. These orbs allow you to make your realm a safezone for the alloted time, 1 hour. He sells the orbs for 400 gems, but you will likely find them sold much cheaper at a player owned shop at the plaza.) Leadership Cyrennica is led by King Bulwar, the Stoic. He resides in the Palace of Cyrennica, where he is accompanied by his staff of guards, chefs, scribes, and his council. Bulwar tends to keep to himself and allows his scribe and steward to answer in position for him. Alemun is the King's Advisor. The other person is the guard closest to Bulwar. As you enter the palace, there is a plethora of guards accompanying Bulwar. Category:Locations